


Back to normal

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Gerard, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	Back to normal

Gee woke up at the same time, in the same bed every single morning, followed by the torturing walk up the stairs to make coffee. She loved the stuff and couldn't get enough, if coffee ran out she ended up on the floor crying. It would get very emotional sometimes. And at that exact moment her alarm chimed off, flashing the bright red numbers which said '7:00am'. Gee groaned, slamming her palm onto the button silencing the blaring screeches that scratched their way through her eardrums.

"Fuck." She cursed, dangling her feet over the end of the bed, Gee's hair sticking up in all directions. As per usual she decided to wear jeans and a band tee, she never really wore skirts any more even though she had quite a collection of pastel pink and black leather skirts in her wardrobe as well as pastel leather chokers and high thigh socks. She enjoyed wearing them and a few years ago she would wear them everyday until she came across Bert McCracken, the boy she fell for as a freshman and got her heart ripped out when she caught him fucking some junior. Ever since then she never dared to wear the clothes again, she was in constant fear it would happen again. Gee knew all to well that the clothes she wore now let her blend into the back ground, let her live her own life in peace without the distraction from boys.

She hopped out of bed, removing the large t-shirt and boxers before pulling up a pair of panties and putting on her bra. Most girls in Gee's year still wore sports bra's because of their cup size but unlucky for her she had natural C's making it hellish from the back pain during day. She grabbed the misfits shirt that lay on the chair next to her desk, as well as her skinny jeans throwing them on and brushing through her black, shoulder length hair. It was slightly greasy but Gee didn't care. 

Gee trudged upstairs in need of some black coffee. She pressed the coffee machine waiting for the dark liquid to fill her Star Wars mug. Gee chuckled as she watched her younger brother, Mikey, playing with next-doors cat on the porch. He was giggling and stroking it's belly as it nudged at his hand. 

She picked up the mug, sipping on the drink she loved so dearly. Gee hummed, finishing the coffee and picking her old bag up off the floor. "Mikey! We have to go! come on!" Gee shouted out the door, earning a small nod from Mikey.

"Okay!" He shouted back, startling her at his sudden reply. Mikey was always a bit slow to answer Gee, ever since he was little he would take a bit more time to answer but when he had sudden outburst it shocked her a lot. She pulled a packet of Marlboro, placing the stick of nicotine between her lips, lighting it and inhaling the nicotine. 

Mikey ran back into the room, holding his backpack and a slice of toast. "Come on kiddo." Gee smirked, continuing to smoke as her and Mikey walked out of the house, locking the door and walking the long path to the high school.

By the time they had arrived at the gates, Gee had managed to smoke 3 cigarettes, her nerves taking over once again as she pulled the sleeves further into her hands, balling up the fabric. Mikey had ran off somewhere, probably to Pete or Ray. She sighed walking into the building and into the direction of her locker where Lyn-z was stood, munching on a apple.

"Hey Gee!" She threw the apple into the bin, running over to the girl and hugging her tightly. "How are you!" She squealed, continuing to cut off Gee's breathing.

"I'm fine." she choked out, breathlessly, gripping Lynz back just as tight. 

"Anyway I promised I would meet Jamia outside before lesson so I guess I'll see you later?" Gee nodded in response before saying goodbye and watching Lynz skip away.

Gee was alone in the halls again, faced with seas of teenagers all rushing to get to class or chatting by their lockers. Lynz always left her after a while and she was sure it was because she was too boring and plain for her now. Gee rarely laughed or smiled and spent her time ignoring as many people as possible. 

She wasn't going to go to gym as per usual. Nobody likes to play netball with a load of popular girls who like to make fun of her because she was slightly different let alone the fact that they bring her and Bert up as much as they possibly can in one hour. 

Gee decided to walk around for a while, it was quiet in the halls now and she had only seen two people in the past 20 minutes. One being a senior like herself and the other being someone she remember seeing in Mikey's room once. And although the school halls were an exiting place to some, She couldn't help but feel trapped inside the white walls and needed some space, to smoke and think without her thoughts being drowned out by bright lights. 

Gee got out onto the fields, watching the boys class play football and the girls class play netball while she smoked in the woods, hiding behind a tree and letting the whole world fade out. She continued to watch the class, letting her brain rack through every mistake she had ever made and the consequences Gee had been landed with. Just like with Bert, Gee met him at a small gathering a few weeks after staring high school, he liked Gee from his first view of her and vice versa. That one party landed her in a lot of shit.

Gee was ripped out of her thoughts by a loud whistle, followed by a mad chatter of students running past her to get changed. But that wasn't the only thing that caught Gee's eye, she watched as Jamia and a small guy walked up the hill, hand in hand, giggling and kissing each others cheeks.

A slice of jealousy ran through Gee, yes her and Bert were like that once but now they are mere strangers in the hallway and soon they will be too, it's how all the relationships at that school go. They break up with each other yet still miss their guts. It was the same for Gee too. She missed Bert, She missed the hugs and the person she was when they were together. He brought out a side of Gee the she never thought she had so she embraced it even if it did lead to a lot of sex and alcohol. 

\- 

The day dragged on, Gee only paying attention when someone spoke to her directly which was only Lynz and at some point Jamia said her name but she didn't care to listen in on that conversation. 

She was at home, lying on her bed, face down feeling sorry for herself just like every other day. Gee missed the attention she used to get, she missed how good it felt to wear the clothes Gee loved it missed it all. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't miss the sex because although they were both inexperienced it was great and they passed the time well.  
Leaping off the bed, Gee ran over to the wardrobe, pulling out a box which contained all the clothing she once loved dearly. 

Gee opened it, letting her eyes roam over the glitter and pastel colours. It was amazing and she was falling in love with it all again. The memories were coming back, the night she broke up with Bert but Gee couldn't care less when she saw the little note that lay upon the top of the fabrics. 

Gee never remembered leaving a note inside the box, and no one knew she still had the box. People just thought that she threw it all out after the break up. Gee opened the paper carefully reading the glittery words. It was her own writing. 

'I know you'd miss it all so I didn't throw it out, I knew you'd come back.'

She remembered now, the tear stains were still present on the paper, leaving it crinkled in small blobs on the page. 

The red skirt caught her eye first, it stood out compared to all my other pastels. She picked it up and dusted it off, laying it down on the carpet next to her along with a pair of black high thighs. 

She was planning out her outfit for tomorrow, red skirt, band tee, leather jacket, black high thighs and her red converse. 

She laughed slightly, turning the lights off and getting into bed. Tomorrow was going to be fun. 

-

Gee's slumber was interrupted yet again by the sound of the alarm, she pouted as she never got to finish her shitty dream. 

She rolled out of bed, landing with a thud on the floor, wincing at the pain in her left knee. The clothes lay on the table, folded and lined up neatly. Gee remembered that is was the day where she would be herself again. 

Gee giggled and got dressed, looking in the mirror at herself and squealing lightly. She had missed this way to much and it felt good back in those clothes they made her feel at peace with her true self. To say that she was excited was an understatement. 

"Mikey we have to go!" Gee called out, forgetting about food and for once coffee.

"I'm getting a lift later! Mum's taking me to the doctors first" Mikey called back a couple seconds later as he stumbled into the kitchen, his hair scruffy from bed. "Woah... Wait a minute. I thought you said you weren't ever gonna wear these again?" Mikey smirked, crossing his arms as he leant against the counter.

"Yeah I know now I have to go!" Gee laughed as she pulled on her shoes with slight difficulty before she stood back up, smoothing down her skirt.

She ran out the door, pulling out a cigarette and shielding the end with one hand and lighting it with the other. Gee inhaled the smoke, letting the taste linger at the back of her tongue and burn as it scratched down her throat. The aftertaste lingered on her tongue begging for more nicotine to be consumed. She blew out the swirls of grey smoke, letting the scent cling to her clothes. 

Gee began to walk quickly down the road, managing to only smoke one and a bit cigarettes before she was forced to stub it out by a fucking teacher standing by the old entrance gates. Continuing to walk up the small hill until she saw Lynz, Jamia and the small guy from yesterday. Gee shrugged it off, pulling the skirt up slightly so it lay at her hips and the end just above mid thigh and skipped over to Lynz, but she wasn't met with the same gaze as usual. Gee was met with wide eyes and open mouths, she couldn't help but snigger at how similar to fish they were. "Oh quit it!" She giggled, covering her face with her hands, blushing a red that could easily match her skirt. 

"G-gee, holy shit... I thought you threw these all out!?" She smiled, pulling Gee into a hug, letting her peer over her shoulder and observe the boy. He was short, blonde and black hair, lip ring, cigarette dangling from his lips and holding onto Jamia's hand tightly. Lynz pulled away and looked over at Gee and she was certain that she looked like a tomato. "Oh! This is Frank, Frank this is Gee!"

Gee waved slightly before he stubbed out his cigarette and they begun walking through the corridors. Gee was pulled out of her daze by the voice she recognized all to well. Bert McCracken. He looked straight at Gee, his eyes following her body and how she stood there with her head down. He came up in front of Gee, sliding his hands around her waist and whispering in her ear. "I see you're back to normal now, how about you and I have some fun tonight, just come over to mine." He winked before pressing a soft kiss to Gee's lips and she eagerly kissed back. Gee missed being kissed and hugged and now she knew that she was getting more. Gee was becoming needy. 

"Gee!" Lynz pulled her off Bert and stared down at her, anger in her eyes. The girl whimpered away, stepping back and hitting herself on the lockers. She stormed off with Jamia into the girls toilets and Gee could hear shouting. She looked up at Frank who was looking at her in sympathy before gazing down at the floor and watching as the people walked by her. 

"Who was that?" Frank asked, scratching behind his head. 

"My ex." 

"Why'd you kiss him?"

"Because I can." 

"Oh." He looked down at his feet and sighed, he looked sad and jealous. Maybe because Jamia and his relationship wasn't as good as her and Bert's non existent one was. He interrupted Gee's thoughts once again. "You look good by the way." The words struggled to leave his lips, she nodded as a thanks and looked up to see a scowling Jamia and a pissed off Lynz. 

"Why the fuck did you let him kiss you!" She shouted before pulling Gee into a loose hug. 

"I missed human contact." Gee shrugged.

"Gee, I can hug you-"

"In a more intimate way, you do realize never get that anymore I will take the slightest bit of affection I can get!" Gee shouted at her, quickly losing her patience and storming off to the field once again Gee was skipping the first lesson which wasn't gym but was art a lesson that she enjoyed but its been ruined now, she can't enjoy herself in that mood. 

She sat down on the grassy bank, watching the birds fly out the trees and the leaves rustle. She lay down, closing her eyes and resting. Gee soon fell asleep. 

"Gee!" She awoke suddenly, she groaned, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand as she tried to focus on the person above her. 

"Frank?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, and sitting forward, cross legged, face to face with Frank. He nodded and lit a cigarette handing it over to Gee.

"You smoke?" 

"Yeah." 

"I can smell it on you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." The small talk was torturous and Gee knew something was on his mind. Although they hadn't know each other long she could tell something was wrong with him. 

"What's up?" Gee asked in concern, he blushed a light pink before stubbing out the cigarette and leaning forwards, breathing close to her ear. 

"Jamia broke up with me." He sighed leaning back. "You know she's seen me flirting with other girls all year and she was getting annoyed apparently that was the last straw, when I said you looked good. She gets really jealous." He continued as Gee watched him inhale the nicotine. He smiled softly, holding the cigarette out to her and she took it happily inhaling the smoke. "You do look good though, I wish I'd noticed you before." Gee nodded handing his cigarette back and smiling sweetly at him. 

Frank looked nervous still, fidgeting with his hands and swapping the side his cigarette hung from his lips. His gaze was fixed with Gee's. "I was meaning in breaking up with her ages ago, you just gave me the small push." Her eyes widened and she groaned. Fuck she was not being held responsible for a breakup. 

"No, I didn't give you a push, No. No. You didn't break up with her because of me, no you said she broke up with you." Gee rambled, beginning to panic. 

"I flirted with you because I knew she'd get pissed off about it and breakup with me, come on. You understand that I was fucking trapped." He explained, using hand gestures. Gee sighed, she never wanted to break those two up, she only wanted Bert back, she never wanted Frank. 

He looked back at Gee, lust clouded through his eyes. Before he launched himself at her, catching her lips in a hard kiss. Gee pulled back almost instantly, a look of confusion painted onto her face. 

"Why did you do that?!" She shouted, but although the kiss startled her and she pulled away, she couldn't help but think why he kissed her. Was it because of the clothes she was wearing? Probably. 

He cast his eyes down again before mumbling. "I'm sorry, but just- you're pretty and I couldn't help myself." His eyes continued to roam at the ground. Gee pulled her arm out and lifted his chin up, looking into his eyes, they we filled with sadness and guilt and it made her stomach churn. Gee uncrossed her legs and kneeled in front of him before pulling him in to kiss her, this time she didn't pull away. 

They continued kissing for what could of been hours but was actually about five minutes until a cough interrupted and they were pulled away from each other. 

Gee looked up at the person who pulled them apart. Jamia stood there arms crossed and a face that could represent a tomato. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" She spat out at Gee, pulling her upwards by the arm. "I said what ar-" 

"Jamia!" Her head snapped over to Frank who was sat there, he looked exhausted. "You broke up with me!" 

"Yes but now I want you back and this whore can go back to fucking Bert!" Gee dropped her head and wriggled out of Jamia's grasp, holding onto where the grip was held on her arm in order to soothe the pain.

Before Gee could defend herself Jamia was launching herself at Frank, connecting their lips together, passion radiating from them both. Gee stood there in shock as she watched Frank kiss back hungrily, snaking his hands to hold Jamia's waist. Gee let out a small whimper before walking away, not looking back. 

Gee didn't bother going back to lesson and home seemed to be risky so she stood outside the gates and sent a small text to Bert. 'Meet me by the gates asap'

Gee sighed. Why did Frank kiss her if he wanted to kiss Jamia that badly? Why didn't he tell her that he was using Gee? Why did he continue to kiss Jamia even after he heard the girl whimper? 

Gee was snapped out of her thoughts by two arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up. Gee giggled and screamed slightly. "Bert let me down!" She giggled and was dropped suddenly. She swirled around but not to be faced with Bert but Frank. 

"Why did you think I was Bert?" Gee could feel the tears welling back up. Sure Bert had used her but that was a long time ago and she had managed to get over it by now. But being used within the past five minutes was something she could not handle. 

"I-" 

"I'm not Bert." He cut Gee off, stepping forwards and holding her hand. She flinched pulling it away and burying it back into her pocket.

"Yeah I know." Gee shrugged, letting a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't want him to see her crying. She stepped back wards before walking away. Letting tears fall out in streams on her rosy cheeks, ruining her makeup. 

"Wait Gee, please." He pulled on her arm, dragging Gee back into a constricting hug. 

"Why did you kiss Jamia back!?" She snapped pushing him off her angrily letting him stumble back. Her hand balled up in fists, ready to hurt Frank if he did anything else.

"Because I wanted her to leave. If I didn't she'd of stayed and hurt you even more-" 

"She didn't hurt me!" Gee continued to shout. Her anger no longer being repressed but coming out all at once.

"Yes she did I could hear you crying." 

"I wasn't crying." She murmured, holding her head low so he wouldn't see her tears. She slowly unclenched her fists, letting her hands hand loosely beside her. 

"Baby, look at me." He cooed softly rubbing his thumb over Gee's knuckles. "Please." He begged causing her to lift her head up, looking at the boy through her long eyelashes. "There we go." 

Gee smiled softly, wiping her cheeks harshly with her hand followed by Frank's calloused thumb running over her cheek. 

"Do you love Jamia?" She asked timidly, looking down at her skirt and how one outfit had managed to give her more drama in one day than she's had in over a year. 

"No, I never did." He replied earning a quick smile from Gee. He held out his arms inviting her for a hug and she excepted, being engulfed by his warmth. She smuggled up to his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelt like cigarettes. 

Gee let the tears begin to fall that had been repressed, she knew that any minute now Bert would be here ready to take her back to his house and use her just like before. 

She continued to cry into his chest, clutching tightly onto the fabric balled up in her fists. He hugged Gee back, softly trailing his hand up and down her hips. 

They were dragged apart by a force known as Bert McCracken who gave Frank a strong punch to the face leaving Gee in shock as she watched him throw punches at Frank who fought back, punching and kicking Bert until he was on the floor gasping for breath and Frank looked happy, although his face soon dropped when he looked over to face a rather shocked Gee. Frank looked disappointed in Gee for calling Bert here in the first place. 

He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her away from the gates, over the road and towards the housing estates. He stopped in front of a white fenced house. He pulled Gee inside slamming the wooden door behind them and pulling Gee once again up the stairs. She was pushed down onto the bed and underneath him as he began trailing his hands up and down her body, lingering on her thighs, squeezing the pale flesh between his hands. 

Gee's lips were suddenly attacked by his and she released an embarrassing moan. He smirked into the kiss before trailing his hands underneath her skirt causing Gee's breath to hitch when his finger ghosted over Gee's panties which were getting wetter. He fumbled with the lace on her panties, breaking the kiss and bringing his hands up to remove Gee's jacket and t-shirt.

She hissed as the cold air touched her skin but the coldness was soon replaced with his body on top of hers, his hands roaming all over Gee's body and his mouth sucking obscene bruises onto the delicate skin on her neck. Gee was obviously going to have a difficult time explaining to her mother why she had these bruises as well as why she had decided to skipped school.

Gee watched as he unlatched his lips from her neck smirking at the mark he made on her once pristine neck. He lifted himself up, pulling off his shirt and jeans, leaving his erection obvious through his boxers. 

He moved closer to Gee, kissing her softly as he removed her panties and his own boxers. He looked down at Gee, lust evident in his eyes and hitched her skirt up giving him a better view. 

She wrapped my sock clad legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body. She moaned as she felt his erection pressing up against her. He snapped his hips forward rubbing his dick against Gee, his jaw slack and his hands loosely gripping onto her thighs. 

He moved backwards, repositioning himself before slowly pushing into her, Gee's head falling back when she felt how full he made her, unlike Bert who found it hard to even make her come when one simple touch in the right area would of done the trick. She moaned loudly as he began snapping his hips forwards, creating a pace. Gee let out a loud moan each time he thrust into her, the bed rocking against the wall making a soft thud with every movement Frank made. 

Frank continued thrusting into Gee at an animalistic pace, his hands squeezing roughly at her thighs, hoping to leave bruises. His hands roamed up her body and he began caressing her skin softly with his fingertips, brushing over her lips with his thumb, leaving some of the sticky lip gloss on the pad of his thumb. 

Gee shook as he thrust into the right spot, eliciting a scream like moan to erupt from her lips. Gee clawed at his back as his thrusts became sloppier and he finally let a long string of muffled moans fall from his lips as he came inside of her. 

Gee lay back, her breath heavy and fast. He pulled out slowly before laying down softly beside her. Gee groaned, knowing she had been close to coming but still she was sat expectantly. Frank laughed. "Did you really think that I'd leave you out?" He grinned, his hand going in-between Gee's legs as he thrust two fingers into the girl, making her arch her back in pleasure feeling the pressure build up almost instantly from where they had left off. "Hey, will... Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked sweetly, as his fingers found her g-spot, making her gasp uncontrollably before her high reached its maximum, her legs trembling as she came on Franks fingers. 

Although Gee's last relationship had ended badly, she really couldn't resist a small nod followed by a grin from Frank. "Well then, i better start making my girlfriend super happy then. What do you want to do?" He asked, his head turning around to look at Gee's fucked out expression. 

"I don't know." She panted as she came down from her high, her legs still tensed. 

"Well we can't go back to school." He chuckled. "Unless you want everyone to see your lack of panties." He laughed, his hand resting on Gee's hip. 

"You ripped them?" She whined, burying her face into the covers with a sigh. "How am I supposed to walk when its this windy without panties?" She spoke dramatically.   
"Don't worry, I'll take you back." Frank smirked, crawling on top of Gee and kissing her lips lightly.


End file.
